zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Clover Field
Cleaver Ms. Clover Yotsuba |number = 4 |gender = Female |age = 18 19 (born November 2009) |hair = Pink |eye = Turquoise |occupation = SOIS agent Waitress |status = Alive |relative = Light Field (brother) |affiliates = Alice |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |voice = Tamura Yukari (Japanese) Wendee Lee (English) }} Clover Field is one of the players of the Nonary Game and a recurring character in the Zero Escape series, appearing in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors and Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. She is the younger sister of Light. Her bracelet number is 4. Appearance Clover is a short, young woman with blue eyes and freckles. Her most noticeable feature is her pink hair, which she keeps in bushy pigtails. Junpei initially nicknames her 'Pink hair' before her codename was decided. In 999, she sports a voluminous black jacket with pink around the cuffs and the collar, a red and green plaid skirt, black boots with pink heels, and a pair of snow leopard print white earmuffs. She also has a white shirt under her jacket with a plaid ribbon around her neck. Her jacket and boots are adorned with pink pom-poms. In Virtue's Last Reward, Clover wears a pink and black dotted fur top that covers her cleavage, dark short shorts with a belt with a clover design, and a pair of black leggings with ribbons. Her hair is also a lighter shade of pink and she wears pink nail polish. Personality Clover is eccentric, sensitive, and prone to having rapid swings of emotions. She has an upbeat and cheerful side to her when she is happy. Clover can be very emotional, mostly when it comes to her brother Light. Clover is very close to her brother, and when the corpse in the shower room that everyone believes is Light's is found, she becomes very depressed. She isn't afraid to say what she thinks, yelling at Junpei and June to leave her alone and is not afraid to anger Seven. During this time, she became very violent when she was around who she suspected killed her brother. She can be spoiled, selfish, perverse, defiant and bratty. After surviving the Second Nonary Game, she becomes slightly more mature and down-to-earth. For the most part, Clover doesn't trust others and is very secretive about any information that she might have. When Light dies, Clover wonders if every other player is behind it. The same thing happens when Alice dies in the Tenmyouji Ending. When Alice is found dead, she thinks that everybody except Quark worked together to kill Alice and threatens to kill them all. This indicates that Clover can be somewhat paranoid and pessimistic. She also has a tendency to be a bit of an airhead at times, and is rather naive. For example, at one point, she ignorantly says Brazilians speak Brazilian, and Sigma corrects her with Portuguese. Background When she was 9, Clover was, along with eight other children, kidnapped and placed inside of a building known as Building Q, basically meant to be a carbon copy of the Gigantic interior, to play the First Nonary Game. She was placed there because she, along with Ennea Kashiwabara and the 7 other children with her, excelled at transmitting messages through the morphogenetic field. Her brother Light was in the Gigantic along with a sibling of each of the children, the lone exceptions being two children on the Gigantic, Aoi and Akane Kurashiki. Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors In November 2027, she, along with eight other people, were kidnapped for the Second Nonary Game. When the players were deciding on what their codename would be, she decided to choose her own name as a codename. When Teruaki Kubota didn't respond, she approached him and asked him what his codename is. Kubota told her he didn't need one since he had a plan and to demonstrate what his plan was, he quickly took her hostage with a knife and began ordering everybody around. She and Ace were forced to place their hand on the RED of Door 5. She was let go although Kubota sadly met his death when he went into Door 5 alone to investigate what was beyond it. A few minutes after Kubota's death, when the players were deciding on teams, she had decided to go to Door 5, mainly because Light was going to go through the door. She, along with Ace, Light, Seven went into Door 5. They explored the 1st class cabin and casino and wander around examining the numerous hospital rooms. Once the remaining players meet up in the large hospital room, they proceeded to look for the missing parts of the non-functioning REDs. Everyone meets back in the room, excluding Light. Despite Santa's protests, the players split up to try to find him. After aimlessly searching and a lack of results, Lotus has a proposal that will allow the group to move on. She suggests that they split into two groups of 3 and leave one person behind. After a little bit of arguing between June and Lotus, Lotus decides to ask the other players on their opinions. She walks up to Clover and convinces her to agree with her plan by introducing the possibility of finding Light behind one of the numbered doors. Ace volunteers to be the one to stay behind, creating protest from June. Lotus urges them to move on, and June tries to convince them to stay put. June rushes up to Ace to try to get him to come with the group. Ace slumps and falls on the floor. June lifts him up to reveal that he has injected himself with Soporil. Ace falls asleep and June reluctantly leaves him to rest on the bed. A remorseless Lotus mentions that they can't let his sacrifice go to waste and Santa reminds them that they still have to pick teams. Junpei and Seven pick Door 7, and Clover is assigned to go with them. As soon as they deactivate the DEAD, Clover and Seven start bickering, with only the presence of Junpei moving the team along. Clover lets out an ear-splitting scream at something on the operating table, until she realizes that it's only a mannequin. All throughout the room, she learns that Seven is obsessed with female mannequin parts and even jokes around with him on the topic. Finally, Junpei finds the Jupiter key and the group is ready to leave. The two men realize that Clover had not followed them to the exit and Junpei decides to go back and retrieve her. Clover is standing next to the mannequin, looking sullen and depressed. Junpei asks her about what's going on and she ominously tells him that Light might be dead and she might be next. In order to lighten her mood, Junpei gives her the four-leaf clover bookmark that Santa had insisted he hated. Junpei tells her that she can't give up hope that her brother is still alive and she graciously thanks him for the gesture. Junpei turns around to leave, but she has one more thing she wants to tell him. Clover starts rambling about experiments, and Junpei is curious, asking her about what happened on the ship in 2018. She explains that there was an experiment taking place on the ship, involving communication through invisible fields. She starts talking about paradoxes to explain herself better. First, she explains Locke's socks. If you patch up a sock until all of the original cloth is gone, is it really the same sock that you started with? She goes on to say that the Ship of Theseus is a similar concept. If a ship is replaced with completely new parts and the old parts are used to make another ship, which ship is the real Ship of Theseus? Clover wraps up her explanation by saying that that was how humans are connected through the invisible fields. Seven barges in on their conversation and discovers that they were having a secret meeting. Clover comes up with the excuse that they were playing with the mannequins and Seven jokes that he didn't know that Junpei was into that kind of thing. The group leave the room, meet up with the other team in the hallway, and find themselves back in the large hospital room. With Ace now wide awake and rested, the two teams tell their story of the escape rooms that they investigated. They decided to go to the Mercury elevator to discuss their options. Clover stops the group, explaining that she wants to investigate what's behind Door 3. Ace and a reluctant Seven tag along with her and they investigate the shower room, finding Light's corpse. Their group eventually escapes and gets back to the large hospital room. They find that the rest of the players have left and decide to wait for them. When the other players get back, Ace tells them that Light is dead and recommends that they check his corpse themselves. They do and they are shocked and disgusted by what they see. The players then discuss the possible causes of his death and Ace suggests that it was none other than Zero. A deeply troubled Clover says that Zero is one of them. The players stare at each other in silence, the bond of trust fractured. Ace recovers and comforts Clover, telling her that they can't be suspicious of each other, lest they fall into Zero's trap. The rest of the players agree and the group moves on to the Mercury elevators. Junpei comes up with a voting system and asks everyone to write which door they want on a slip of paper. Axe Ending When Junpei misses any of the four requirements for the True Ending and chooses Door 1, she takes the Axe from the Captain's Quarters and the 0 bracelet. When Junpei tells her they need to keep moving, Junpei sees a stick on her back but does not question her about it. Soon Ace, Clover, and Junpei meet up with June, Santa, Seven, and Lotus. After learning that June's team found Door 9, the seven of them head towards E Deck, but Clover stops them, suggesting that they go through Door 2. When Junpei says it would be pointless to do that, Clover convinces them that they might be able to find another exit and get everyone out. Seven agrees with her and decides to go investigate what's behind Door 2 with June, Santa, and Clover. After heading through the door, Clover finally snaps and kills Seven, Santa, and June with the axe she had brought. She collects their bracelets and heads back to C Deck. Upon arriving at C Deck, Clover only finds Junpei waiting. He explains that Ace and Lotus went to look at something, and asks where the others are. She warns him if he really wants to know what happened to them, and Junpei asks her to tell him. She then shows him the three bracelets of Seven, Santa, and June. Clover tells him that she killed Seven and Santa as revenge for her brother's death. She says June died because she tried to protect them. She, however, shows no remorse for killing them. Clover offers Junpei, who is on the edge of his sanity to escape with her, saying that her bracelet, his, and the 0 bracelet can open Door 9. Junpei, seeing no other option, decides to take Clover's hand, but she slams him in the back with the axe instead. She takes his bracelet and skips away. Clover, however does not make it out because of Door q. Safe Ending Clover chooses Door 1 and is partnered up with Seven and Lotus. She is quiet for most of the search, and when their team gets to the captain's quarters, she locks herself in the room. She kills a drugged Kagechika Musashidou with an axe nearby and takes the sinister hand tip from him. She escapes from the room and rushes to the 1st class cabin. She opens the safe in the room and sees that the 9th Man bracelet is missing, when suddenly, Ace walks into the room, demanding to know why she in the room. Clover tries to run away and is thrown on the ground by Ace. She dodges him and rushes into the hallway, but is cornered in the bathroom. Ace stabs her in the back and she falls to the floor, dead. True Ending Clover chooses Door 1, and as a result of the voting, she is teamed up with Ace and Junpei. They enter the door to find themselves in the chart room. Junpei and Clover search the main room, while Ace is assigned to the wheelhouse. While Junpei is examining a pocket watch, Ace walks up behind him and startles him. Junpei tells him to go back to the wheelhouse to continue looking on his own side, and with a smirk on his face, he leaves the room. Clover, suspicious, asks Junpei what his intentions are. He asks her to continue telling him the story that she was telling him in the operating room. Clover shakes her head, replying that she doesn't feel like pressing the issue, and mentions that she is thinking about her brother. Angrily, Clover says that the murderers will pay for it and asks Junpei who could've done it. They go through the possibilities, finding that at least two other people had to have activated the RED with Light. The only possible combination is Santa and Seven working together. Junpei suggests that 3 or 4 people could've worked together, but the only possible combination for that is Ace, Santa, Seven, and Lotus working together, which Clover deems highly unlikely, as Seven and/or Ace could've killed her in the shower room, but they didn't. They settle on the high likelihood that Santa and Seven killed him. Junpei asks for a motive, and Clover is about to give one, but Ace walks into the room. Ace has to ask him something and Junpei walks to the wheelhouse with him. Ace reaches into Junpei's vest and pulls out the papers he had used to manipulate the voting. Ace gives him a pat on the shoulder and leaves. Junpei eventually uses the pocket watch to open the exit to enter the Captain's Quarters. They walk into the quarters and find Musashidou's corpse on the ground. Ace, disgusted by the corpse, goes back into the communications office. Junpei uses the time to try to talk to Clover. He asks if she thinks the dead captain is Zero, and she shakes her head no. She still insists that Zero is one of the players. Junpei points out that the clues are too obvious for the man to be Zero, and that the real Zero is mocking them. Clover puts it off as a sick joke and they decide to closely examine his body. The bracelet falls off of his left wrist and Junpei says that the man had an easier death than Light or the 9th Man. He continues by saying that some of Light's bones had pierced his skin, and that there was a broken one sticking out of his left arm. Clover inquires about the corpse's left arm and to Junpei's surprise, she thanks him and gives him a hug. In between her tears, she says that the body in the shower room is not Light's, as his left arm is prosthetic. Clover pulls out the bookmark and graciously thanks him for giving her it. Junpei mentions that she should thank Santa for the bookmark, as he gave it to him. Clover breaks away from Junpei, and paces around the room, deep in thought. She says that the fact that Santa had given him the bookmark was good news, as only the test subjects of the First Nonary Game knew about it. Junpei asks her to calm down and tell him everything that she knows. She starts by saying that telepathy was being tested on the ship, and that they played the Nonary Game during it. Nine people had been placed on board the ship, and another 9 over in Nevada. Junpei asks what the game has to do with telepathy, and she explains that it is easier to transmit information through the field when a person is exposed to epiphany and danger. She says that the game was a life-or-death situation, and that one girl had actually died. She was in Light's group, on board the Gigantic. Clover is about to reveal her name, when Ace suddenly walks in. Ace asks Junpei to help him look through the communications room, and a disappointed Junpei goes to help him. After transmitting a morse code message on a telegram, a drawer opens up, containing a book and an Uranus key card. Junpei looks through the book and realizes that it is written in hieroglyphics. Junpei looks at the key card and finds that it has "Bottom Deck Library" printed on it. He remembers what Seven had told him about ALL-ICE and explains her story. After opening the exit in the quarters, the group escapes and Clover takes the 0 bracelet and the sinister hand tip before she leaves the room believing they will be useful. They travel back to the central staircase and meet up with the other team along the way. June happily mentions that her group had found Door 9. The players excitedly shove themselves into the elevator and take the flight down to E Deck. Seven leads the players to a small room, which they cram into. The group finds that they are in a chapel in see that there are two 9 doors in the room. Everyone is excited about escaping, but Clover cuts in and says that not everyone would be able to proceed. She does some calculations on Junpei's notebook and finds that if 4 people escape, 3 stay behind, and if 3 escape, 4 stay behind. The room is quiet until Seven breaks the silence. He volunteers to stay behind, but is met with disapproval from the others on the idea. Santa speaks up on the issue and says that he doesn't want to leave Seven behind "alone". Santa quickly takes June hostage and reveals that he has a golden revolver, taken from the cargo room. He drags June to the big 9 door and demands that Lotus and Ace come with them. From some persuading by Junpei, they reluctantly follow Santa through the door. With that, Clover, Junpei, and Seven are left alone in the chapel. They sit around in silence, when suddenly, a knocking sound is heard, coming from a coffin sitting on the altar. Junpei and Seven walk up to it, trying to pry it open. Junpei sees that there is an electronic lock on it and that he would need a passcode to open it. Suddenly, Junpei hears a voice in his head, telling him "Truth had gone, truth had gone, truth had gone. Ah, now truth is asleep in the darkness of the sinister hand." Junpei starts to think about what it might mean and looks down at the buttons on his bracelet. He presses the buttons in this order: right-left-right-left-right-left. Instantaneously, the bracelet flashes the numbers 1-4-3-8-3-4-2-1. He punches in the numbers on the lock, and it opens. Light sits up out of the coffin and gets out. Clover runs and jumps into his arms. Light is wondering what the fuss is about and Clover starts sobbing, finally calming down after a few minutes. Seven and Junpei explain everything that has happened since his disappearance. Light says that he was kidnapped while searching for the parts to the RED, getting knocked out by a gas grenade. Light mentions that they are limited on time and must hurry to escape. They quickly scan their hands on the small 9 door, but Junpei asks that they wait up. He wants to find the value of the 0 bracelet, and after a little bit of experimenting, find that it's value is 6. Light assumes that June's bracelet was flipped and was actually worth 9, and Santa's is worth 0. With this information, Light concludes that Santa is most likely Zero. Before anymore questions could be ask, Light reminds them about their time limit and they move on through the 9 door. They follow a long hallway and find the Neptune door, which they can't happen yet. They continue searching and finally find a metal door with a Uranus card scanner. They unlock the door and enter it into the Library. The four of them go through books, making jokes and references about each book that they find until they finally find a button. They push it and two bookshelves slide open to reveal the exit, locked by a keypad. Junpei figures out the password and the group proceeds through the exit, into the Study. The room is extremely cluttered with random electronic parts and Clover complains about having to look through the room for the keycard. Junpei solves all of the puzzles (Most of which are recycled from previous escape rooms) and collects the emblems needed to activate the computer. A drawer under the computer desk unlocks and it contains a picture inside. They have a closer look at it, realizing that Ace, the 9th Man, and Cap are in the picture. Light asks Junpei to read the print on the back of the picture and says the Ace is the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical, and also the leader of the Nonary Project that took place in 2018. Clover is shocked that Ace is Hongou, as she had never seen him. Clover asks why Light hadn't told her and he says that she would have revealed the information too easily. Seven asks Junpei for the picture and mutters the names of the executives too himself. After a few minutes, he gets excited and reveals that he got his memory back. Seven explains that he was a detective, investigating the mysterious disappearance of 18 children. He snuck on board the ship, but got caught and sent to the confinement room. He hears voices from far away in his room, which causes him to look for the source of it. He flips over his bed and finds just what he is looking for: a vent. He crawls into it. The vent eventually leads to the incinerator, where four children are stuck inside. Seven asks about their predicament and has an idea to pull them up to safety. He creates a rope from his bedsheets and pulls the children up, just as Hongou walks into the room. Enraged, he tries to grab the rope, but Seven pulls it up just in time. He and the children crawl through the vent until they find an opening. They drop to the ground to find themselves on the other side of the incinerator. They run up a metal staircase nearby, until one boy notices that his sister didn't follow him. He rushes back to the incinerator, Seven following closely behind. They find her, getting dragged into the incinerator by Hongou. The boy charges at him, but Hongou enters the room just in time, the door closing behind him. Hongou leaves two bracelets for the girl just in case she escapes and leaves the room through an alternate exit. The three outside of the incinerator try to do what they can to help, but the girl can't solve the sudoku puzzle in the room and gets burned alive. Seven cuts his story off here and asks Seven what the girl's name was. He sadly replies "Akane Kurashiki". Seven turns to talk to Light and Clover and recognizes Light as one of the kids he saved. Seven asks them if they are working for Zero, and they both deny it. Seven says that Santa's real name is Aoi Kurashiki, making him Akane's brother. Junpei mentions that the body in the shower room was Nijisaki's, and Light cuts him off, saying everyone that has been killed so far was involved with the Nonary Project. Clover says that the game is all for revenge for the death of Akane, and the players figure that Santa is going after Ace next. The ship rumbles, an indicator that the players should get moving. Junpei takes the 0 key card and they run out of the room. They dash through the library, out into the hallway, and finally to the Neptune door. Behind that is the incinerator. Junpei pulls the lever and his group walks in. Santa is kneeling on the ground in pain, June is exhausted, propped up against the wall, and Ace has Lotus captive, about to leave through the final 9 door. Ace goads about how he beat Zero's game and proceeds to authenticate at the RED. To his surprise, the door doesn't open. He tries over and over again, getting angrier each time. This gives Seven an opening, and he charges into Ace, smashing him into the ground. Ace groans and kneels on the ground in pain. Junpei interrogates him about the murders of the other executives and his identify, capping it off by revealing that Santa is Zero. Santa smirks and sarcastically tells them that they got everything right, except for two things. One is that he isn't, just an assistant to him. The second thing is that the players were not brought to the game simply for revenge, but to save Akane. They look around the room to see that June has mysteriously disappeared. Santa tells the players everything he knows about the First Nonary Game and picks up the revolver to point it at Ace's head. Santa leaves the room through the entrance, dragging Ace with him. Suddenly, the incineration process starts. A computer rises up to the surface from beneath the ground and Junpei quickly goes to solve it, resonating with Akane, 9 years in the past. Thanks to the quick thinking of Junpei, Clover was able to escape the facility along with Seven, Lotus, Junpei, and of course Light. Upon exiting the facility, they discover that they were in the middle of a desert, not to mention that their bracelets had come off. Outside was a small SUV, inside of that was Ace, bound and silenced by duct tape. Freshly left tire tracks hinted that Akane and Aoi had left earlier. Taking the wheel, Clover drives off into the distance until the group spots a woman in Egyptian clothing hitchhiking. SOIS Clover picks the woman up, who reveals that her name is Alice. Alice takes Clover and the rest to a SOIS (Special Office of Internal Security) facility for questioning about what happened during the second Nonary Game. After the session, all of the players were released, except for Ace. Clover and Light went on to live average lives until a few months later, when Alice asked the two to come back to SOIS headquarters. There, they met all of the other children who were kidnapped to play the First Nonary Game (except Akane and Aoi, whose whereabouts are unknown). They were trained to develop their abilities to resonate their thoughts through the morphogenetic field. They were classified as Espers for their abilities. Clover and Light had a particularly strong resonance between each other and the two were partnered with Alice. Clover's first assignment was to infiltrate a Free the Soul facility and resonate her findings through Light. Unfortunately, Clover is captured and imprisoned in the facility, which turned out to be fake. By the time Alice arrived to rescue her, many of the facility's members had already fled, but Clover was still alive. While leaving, she started crying because she wanted to be like Alice. On December 22, 2028, Clover and Alice were about to plan their infiltration of the real facility near Los Angeles. Unfortunately, Akane Kurashiki knocked them out with Soporil gas before they could do so. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' Clover was placed in an Ambidex Room with K, but she was unconscious until she and K left the room. Clover awakens next to Alice wondering where she is. Soon after, Zero III appears and announces that they will start the new Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Clover is terrified since this is her third time participating. However, like everyone else, she is forced to play the game. Clover END Clover goes to the Crew Quarters with K and Luna. Soon after, Akane is found dead in the room Clover and K were placed in. Dio then accuses K of killing her and hiding her body in the AB room. During the AB game, she and K betray Luna to get out faster. It is also possible that she felt scared after finding the corpse and chose betray because she didn't trust anyone. Clover then is paired with Sigma Klim for the second round. After Zero III finishes explaining the rules, Clover heads with Alice to the Crew Quarters. Sigma soon meets up with them and Clover explains the events of the Second Nonary Game to Sigma. However, she doesn't know why the Nonary Game is occurring again. She states she recognized the gas mask Zero was wearing. Soon they are taken to the Infirmary because Quark has Radical-6. She takes the scalpel from Quark after he tries to kill himself. Luna tells the rest of the players to find a bottle of Axelavir to cure Quark. Soon the Chromatic Doors open and the players must decide which doors to go through. All of the pairs want to take Quark because he would default to Ally. However, Tenmyouji asks Clover to take Quark saying that he only trusts her. Clover and Sigma take Quark to the Treatment Center and placed him in one of the Treatment Pods. However Clover soon discovers records on the pods saying three people were frozen and thawed out of them. She tells Sigma that the records are protected by an administrator. They soon leave seeing that Quark is safe. They soon find the White Chromatic Doors in Warehouse B. Clover states that Sigma could betray Quark and escape. Sigma says that K and Dio might try to escape as well and that Dio might attempt to kill Alice to escape, the thought frightens Clover. They then head back to Warehouse A where they tell Tenmyouji about Quark. He then takes Clover to the Treatment Center where he reveals that he is Junpei. However they discover the cold sleep function is disabled by Zero. Clover then decides to ally with Quark for Tenmyouji. After the AB game, Sigma, Phi, and Clover head to the PEC to look for the Axelavir. While there Clover tells Junpei about Light and the SOIS. She says that the Myrmidons are planning an attack but she is convinced that the attack already occurred because of Radical-6. She then remembers the Neostigmine gun from the Treatment Center and tells Sigma that it counters tubocurarine. Clover goes to tell Alice but finds everyone dead in the infirmary and kills herself because of Radical-6. Phi END and Another Time END For much of the game, Clover tries to send messages to Light, but is unable to do so. It is revealed that Clover was recruited into the AB project due to her latent Esper powers, something which can enhance the time jumping ability that Sigma and Phi possess. The events of the AB game take place 45 years in the future and also on the Moon, explaining Clover's difficulty in contacting Light through morphogenetic resonance. Like everyone else, she was infected with Radical-6, but did not show strong symptoms like Alice or Quark, but retained the slowed time effect. However, since the AB game was to take place 45 years into the future, Clover was placed in a treatment pod where she would be in cryostasis until the start of the AB Project, explaining her youthful appearance. After the game ends, Clover and Alice decide to return to the past using something connected with Shrödinger's Cat. Trivia *Her Japanese name, Yotsuba (四葉) comes from the phrase yotsuba no kuroubaa (四葉のクローバー) which means "four-leaf clover". *She seems very proficient at performing computations, as seen both in the Captain's quarters and Operating room (this last one when discussing the weights of the "Lucy"'s parts). *She is the only character (most of the time) to have played through all three Nonary games. *The nickname ("Cleaver") given to her by Zero III may be a reference to the ending from the first game where she killed Junpei by cleaving his hand off. *Several of her sprite expressions in VLR are identical to the ones in 999. Several examples of this are the hand-on-hips gesture, finger pointing, and looking down at the ground when upset. *On the Japanese and American character popularity polls, Clover ranks #1 and #2, respectively, making her the most popular character overall. *She is the only character in 999 (besides Ace) that murders another character. Gallery Clover (1).png|Clover surprised. Clover (2).png|Clover angry. Clover (3).png|Clover sad. Clover (4).png|Clover determined. Clover (5).png|Clover blushing. Clover (6).png|Clover happy. Clover (7).png|Clover smiling. Clover (8).png|Clover worried. Clover concept 1.jpg|Concept art. 999-clover-sketches1.jpg|Concept art. Clover concept 2.jpg|Concept art. Clover concept 3.jpg|Concept art. Cloverartbook2.png|Concept art. CloverPast.jpg|9 year old Clover during the First Nonary Game. 999_conceptart_QZBDP.jpg|Concept art. Characters stairs 2.png|Clover sees Junpei for the first time. Santa lotus race.png|Clover and Hazuki racing Aoi. Axe ending clover 1.png|Clover giving Junpei a helping hand. True end 6.png|Clover helping her blind brother up the stairs. Clover dead 1.png|Clover's corpse. Akane Clover.png|Clover being comforted by Akane. Clover concept gpd 1.jpg|Concept art. Clover concept gpd 2.jpg|Concept art. Clover concept gpd 3.jpg|Concept art. Clover_art.png|Concept art. Clover_expressions.png|Concept art. Clover_in_game.jpg|Clover in game. Clover thinking.jpg|Clover deep in thought. Phi and Clover.jpg|Clover with Phi. Clover with Alice.jpg|Clover with Alice. Clover with Dio near Laboratory.jpg|Clover with Dio Dio with Clover.jpg|Clover with Dio VLR-Fight.jpg|Clover fighting with Luna. CloverTenmyouji.jpg|Clover and Tenmyouji dead. Clover's dying message.jpg|Clover's dying clue. Clover_swim.jpg|Clover in a swimsuit. Clover sprites.png|Clover's portraits. Clover_1.jpg|Clover in the anime. CloverUp.png|Clover in the anime. Clover_2.png|Clover in the anime. Clover_3.png|Clover in the anime. C001.jpg|Clover in reality. C002.jpg|Clover in reality. C003.jpg|Clover in reality. C004.jpg|Clover in reality. Phi_Clover.jpg|Clover with Phi. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters Category:First Nonary Game players Category:Second Nonary Game players Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Esper Category:SOIS member